


Fairy Tail: Giant Erza and Tiny Fairies

by ED3765



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ball Gagged, Bondage, Gag, Groping, Multi, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Another one of my Fairy Tail Erza armor stories, this one always got the low vote so decided to post it finally! I hope you all enjoy it. The other stories: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/66851040/fairy-tail-erza-armor-seriesPic done by the awesome great-dude which can be seen in full here:  https://www.deviantart.com/great-dude/art/ERZA-GIANT-ARMOR-612301944As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used.
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tail: Giant Erza and Tiny Fairies

A week after Phantom Lord's attack on the Fairy Tail Guild, the recovering members were slowly restoring their guild to its former glory and to an even better state. Though the Phantom Lord guild was good as gone, its distain for the Fairy Tail Guild still lives as the last of its resources were pooled together to hire Fiore's deadliest killer, Black Smoke Smog.

"Ahhhh Magnolia, it has been ages since I was last here!" A hunched over man muttered as he was Black Smoke Smog. Which he was clad in a black cloak with deep blue hair and as he talked he exhaled a bunch of smoke as he held a really old smoking pipe that was black with white lining. "Hrmm, and the home of my next target," he said gleefully as he eyed his pipe. 

"Fairy Tail, a very bothersome guild that might be unbeatable but I think I can beat them with the pipe of Zeref!" he exclaimed happily. "In the past they say Zeref used this very pipe to make an entire island vanish by covering it in a smoke so thick it vanished when the wind finally blew the smoke away. Though I can't use it to such extent, I think I can take down one guild with it! Heheheheh!" he laughed while jumping away and quietly entering Magnolia. 

\-------

"One more time Erza!" a Fairy Tail grunt cried out as Erza was currently clad in her Giant armor and wielded a large hammer. Grasping it tightly and with a loud yell from her, she drove the hammer downward and into a support beam bolt which embedded it tightly into the ground. 

"Whew!" Erza wiped her forehead as she was told to rest which she slowly walked off but kept her armor on knowing she would be doing more hammering soon. "Rebuilding the guild with my own hands, what a rush!" Erza said while soon enjoying some water as behind some nearby bushes, Smog eyed her gleefully. 

" _Oh how perfect, what better place to start than with the Fairy Queen herself?!_ " he said taking a deep puff of his pipe and exhaled a dark purplish smoke into the air which the smoke soon enveloped Erza. 

"Hey, where is this smokack! Gkack hhg akc!" Erza began to cough and choke madly on the smoke before she began to feel extremely light headed. "Oooooohhhnnnn," she groaned as she soon fell forward, landing face down on the ground passed out cold. 

"One down, heheheeh!" Smog laughed gleefully as moved onto someone else as Erza was not dead from his smoke but rather lost in a very deep dreamland that would become enteral if she failed to wake up. 

\-----------

"Urrhnn, my head, what was that smoke?" Erza groaned as she slowly looked around, the once messy and crowded Fairy Tail Guild work area was now a lush and green field that was wide and far as the eye could see. "Where is everyone? What happened?" Erza wondered confused while getting up and looking around to see no one around. "Transportation magic?" Erza wondered before she heard something, looking around she saw no source of the sound. "The wind?" she muttered before hearing it again and looking down which she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock. "What in the?" 

Erza bent down and saw all of the Fairy Tail members being chibi sized, small and big as her thumb which they looked at Erza in wonderment. 

"She is so huge!" Lucy cried out. 

"Whoa! A giant!" Natsu cried out happily. 

"Idiot! Don't give it a reason to attack us!" Gray cried out a bit fearful as Mirajane looked at Makarov. 

"Master, is this girl related to you?" she asked as he shook his head. 

"No giant that I know of..." Markov noted as Erza could only stare at them confused. 

"How did you guys get so small?" Erza asked as her voice boomed out, making the people hold their ears in pain. 

"So loud!" Levy cried out. 

"But manly!" Elfman cried out. 

"What’s going on?" Erza said standing up and taking a step back, not wanting to crush them but her foot stepping down and away from them caused the ground to shake. 

"Whoa!" all the tiny Fairy Tail members cried out. 

"We need to stop her before she crushes all of us!" Evergreen shouted. 

"Agreed, everyone be ready!" Mirajane called out as they nodded as Makarov began to shine. 

"I must be dreaming, but if I'm not...." Erza muttered as she bent over and soon picked up Lucy by the back of her pink shirt. 

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Someone help!" Lucy cried out freaking. 

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed while firing up. 

"I'm sorry Lucy, but can you tell me what-" Erza said as Lucy was shaking and holding her ears in pain from Erza’s loud voice. "Wait, am I?" Erza muttered before Makarov suddenly became her exact size, causing Erza to drop Lucy by surprise which Mirajane grabbed her in midair thanks to her Demon Soul Take Over form. 

"Giant! You dare grab one of my own?!" Makarov shouted in anger confusing Erza. 

"Wait Master, I didn't-" Erza said as Makarov quickly punched her in the face, knocking the wind out of her as she went stumbling backwards and soon landed on the ground flat on her back. "Ooooooh," Erza groaned feeling the sucker punch as her limbs laid spread out. 

Thanks to Levy's script magic and Jet's speed, strong reinforced wire was spread over Erza's arms and legs to bind her. Which to hold her down the wire was wrapped around large nails which all the members began to hammer and embed the nails into the ground as Makarov watched over Erza till she was bound and secured. 

"Here you go master! Something to silence her with!" Laki cried out as she and some other members rolled a special dark ball with straps connected to it to him. 

"Thank you Laki, this will silence the giant!" Makarov spoke in a tone that didn't affect anyone as he picked it up and soon worked and strapped the ball gag into place. 

"Hrhrnfnnf," Erza groaned as the ball gag did its job, muffling her voice greatly as her limbs were bound onto the ground. "Hrhrnrn?!" Erza grunted as she soon came around and realized she was being tied down as Makarov returned to his tiny normal size.

 _What is this? Have I been tied to the ground?_ " Erza thought as she began to try and lift her limbs upwards from her oversized right arm to her legs, though no matter what she did the wire running across her limbs held firm and kept her bound. "Hhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnn!" Erza cried out struggling and doing her best to get up but found it impossible. 

"Yeah! We did it! We tied down the giant!" Lucy cheered along with the others. 

"So master, what should we do with her?" Mirajane asked Makarov who thought it over. 

"I say we roast her!" Natsu cried out as Gray scuffed. 

"Please, it would take you years to roast something that big, I on the other hand could freeze her over much faster!" 

"Oh come on, it would take you ages to freeze her as well!" Natsu said as he and Gray got into the other's face. 

"I say we torture her!" Laki suggested as she could make weapons big enough to hear the giant scream. 

"I say we study her to find out more!" Levy suggested as Makarov took in all suggestions. 

"Gghghgnn! Mrmrm ngngn hhrhrnm!" Erza grunted as she showed vigor and spirit in getting free. 

"Leave the giant alone for now! Let it grow tired and then we will interrogate it!" Makarov suggested as everyone nodded and walked away. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Erza cried out in disbelief as she knew she was soon alone. "Hmmm," she grunted laying her head down and tried to figure what was going on. 

" _This is madness, how is everyone suddenly small and don't remember me? What was the last thing I was doing before I fell asleep?_ " Erza wondered while closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind, as she did though she felt something over her armor. "Hrrm?" she opened her eyes up and glanced forward to see Macao and Wakabe. "Hhrn?" 

"We're lucky, oh boy!” Wakabe said grinning. 

"Indeed! How could we walk away from this of all things?" Macao said as they both grinned at the captive Erza. 

"Giant breasts!" they both cried out making Erza widen her eyes as they both soon dove under her armor, Wakabe taking the left and Macao taking the right. The perverted men both began to climb and hug themselves on Erza's large breasts. 

“Heaven!” they both cried out joyfully. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Erza cried out feeling violated as she soon noticed something in her vision which she turn to see a tiny Levy who held a book that she was writing in. 

"Interesting, the giant seems to be of the same design as us but far bigger, what would their weakness be in killing them? Back of the nape possibly...." Levy noted as Lucy stood next to her sweating. 

"Umm Levy, we shouldn't really be here..." Lucy said as Levy mainly ignored her. 

"Say Lucy, can you have Cancer come out and cut me a piece of her hair?" she asked making Lucy sweat drop. 

"Hrrrmmr!" Erza growled becoming mad before she felt a slight burning sensation on her left shoulder. 

"Alright! Time for me to have a taste of giant!" Natsu said blowing some fire on Erza's shoulder skin upon ripping away from cloth covered it. 

"Hrrmrm!" she cried out from the small sensation as Erza soon closed her eyes as a sight of a near naked Gray entered her vision. 

“Okay! Lets see if I can slow it with ice!” he said starting to cast ice on her lower left leg

“MRPHRPRM!” she cried out as the ice struck hard onto her sore skin. 

Erza then grunted slightly as she felt a small prick and could hear Laki's voice trying to tame her by whipping multiple parts of her skin. As time passed on, more and more of them appeared trying to study or have their way with her body, making Erza grunt and struggle madly. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she cried out growing mad as she attempted to change armor which didn't work and before long a dark purplish smoke began to fill the sky and began to descend in a skull shape towards her. "Mrmrmr?!" Erza cried out as she remembered the smoke before passing out. 

“ _That’s right! I was resting when that smoke covered me! This must be some illusion magic or something…_ ” she thought fearfully. 

Feeling it was dangerous, Erza struggled and squirmed to break free of her bonds, not wanting to be engulfed in the smoke again. Before it descended all the way, her world that the tiny Fairy Tail members lived in suddenly shattered and went dark. 

"Wha?" Erza grunted softly now free of her bonds and gag as she heard everyone's voices saying wake up. 

\---------

"Uuhhnnn," Erza groaned opening her eyes to see everyone full sized and surrounding her. 

"Erza, you alright?" Mirajane asked concerned. 

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Lucy said. 

"We feared the worst," Levy noted. 

"Like Erza would be taken down by some smoke!" Natsu said with Gray agreeing. 

“Yeah, glad we got to that smoke guy and took him down before he got more of us,” Gray said. 

"You guys......" Erza said as they smiled at her before they all paled as Erza's dark side came out complete with unstoppable rage. "ARE ALL DEAD!" she roared jumping to her feet, summoning her lance and slashed at everyone, sending them falling to the ground and scattering. "GET BACK HERE! I'LL RIP YOU ALL A NEW ONE!" she shouted giving chase after them. 

"Erza! This isn't a dream!" Gray shouted. 

"Stoooooooooop!" Lucy cried out as Natsu attempted to stop her, only to be sent flying into the far distance thanks to a slash from the lance. As they were chased, Makarov and Wakabe watched from a distance with Smog at their feet clearly flatten into the ground with his pipe broken. 

"Good thing I smelled the strange smoke or we all would be in trouble," Wakabe stated as Makarov nodded. 

"To think Phantom Lord would hire an assassin with the last of their resources, disgraceful. So how long will it take Erza to snap out of this?" 

"Coming out of a strong illusion like that will take a little time, just let her work it out of her system," Wakabe said chuckling as Erza kept chasing her friends till she grew tired and passed out to a better dream land. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Fairy Tail Erza armor stories, this one always got the low vote so decided to post it finally! I hope you all enjoy it. The other stories: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/66851040/fairy-tail-erza-armor-series
> 
> Pic done by the awesome great-dude which can be seen in full here: https://www.deviantart.com/great-dude/art/ERZA-GIANT-ARMOR-612301944
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used.


End file.
